the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Scene 10
Point of view of Gopumbi: Mike has fallen over from a spider bite and Gopumbi can't wake him up. Quest 27: Revive Mike. Gopumbi runs to the Village and finds Keruka. "Keruka, Mike got me unstuck with that fish stuff, but a spider bit him and I can't wake him up. Isn't there something we can give him?" "Slow down." Keruka looks at the boy in the green loincloth. He appears to be in better shape than the other children, though there are slight scrapes on his hands. "Tell me what happened to you." "Yesterday I was in the forest, studying what trees are preferred by different animals, when I touched one and my hand stuck. I never heard of that before. I tried to pull it loose, but when I grabbed another tree with my other hand it got stuck too. I had to stand there, and then the spiders came and tickled me. They weren't poisonous, but it was awful. Do you know why that happened?" "These things are befalling all you children. You need to pay more respect to the Spirits. They brought the strangers here for a reason we do not yet know. Now to revive Mike from the spider bite, you need to make an Eel Soup. You need to catch an eel, and grow two potatoes, and get three lemons and one garlic. There are seeds in the storehouse. To plant vegetables just dig a small hole, put the seed in, cover it up, and wait one hour. To catch an eel, you need to go into the ocean at least up to your waist, and then fish like you were catching ordinary fish." "Why so deep?" "Eels are attracted by our bright loincloths, but are slow to react, so you must make sure yours stays below the water surface for ten minutes. Also be sure to bring lots of bait, at least ten, since eels aren't as common as ordinary fish. Be careful, and be prepared for big waves that could splash you in your face." "Okay. After what Mike did for me there's no problem me doing that for him." "Good. When you have all the ingredients, heat them over the fire, then bring a bowl of it to MIke. Hold the bowl under his nose, and when he wakes up, have him sip it slowly." Quest 28: Make an Eel Soup. Keruka gives Gopumbi the shovel and fishing pole. Gopumbi digs for worms near Mike did. The ground is soft, but again does not yield a lot of worms. After digging down one meter he has found five worms, and has to dig another meter to get up to ten. He looks up, and finds that in addition to being in a two-meter-deep hole there is a meter-high pile of dirt ringing his hole. It is far too high to jump, and when he tries to climb the steep sides the dirt keeps giving way and he falls to the bottom. Trapped, he thinks, "This is so embarrassing. I wish I could just jump in a hole and disappear. Oh, right." After standing in the hole for five minutes, Gopumbi realizes that he still has the shovel, and that perhaps he can use it to dig footholds and handholds into the side of the hole. This barely works, and finally he lunges over the top of the pile of dirt around the edge of the hole with the shovel and worms. Next, Gopumbi digs two shallow holes, about twenty centimeters deep, and plants the potato seeds. He then goes into the Southwestern Forest and finds the lemons and garlic easily. He then goes to the shore and wades out a little more than waist deep to be sure his loincloth stays underwater. He then catches four regular fish and three clumps of seaweed before catching an eel. He returns to the Village, and on the way sees a funny-looking bug. You found a Yellow Needlerun! You have won the Bronze Rarity Trophy for finding ten rarities! A bronze trophy with a board displaying a butterfly, lizard, shell, and beetle appears on the screen for a few seconds and then fades away. He puts the bug in the box of rarities and then pulls up the potatoes from the vegetable bed. Next, he puts all the ingredients for the Eel Soup into the cooking pot. Several minutes later the dish is ready. Quest 28 complete! You have mastered the Eel Soup recipe! Gopumbi takes the soup to Mike, and holds it under his nose as Keruka had instructed. One second later Mike wakes up. Groggily he asks, "What happened?" "You got bit by a spider that puts you to sleep. This soup is the antidote for the spider bite." Mike slowly sips the soup, and quickly feels better. Quest 27 complete! "Thank you, Gopumbi, I'm fine now. I'll keep an eye out for those spiders. Now I believe we have work to do." "Yes, we're supposed to build shelters for all of us in the Village." Mike and Gopumbi go back to the village to work on the shelters. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1